


Valentine's Gift Art

by paintingtomato (Mogster)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Gift Art, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogster/pseuds/paintingtomato
Summary: This is my part of theFE3H Valentine's Exchange 2021. Unrivalled asked for either whump or fluff/smut and I ended up somewhere in the middle of post-whump, pre-smut, hah. :D I really hope you like it – I had a lot of fun with this, giving it a very Disney-esque look. ✨
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: FE3H Valentine's Exchange 2021





	Valentine's Gift Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unrivaled_tapestry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrivaled_tapestry/gifts).



> This is my part of the [FE3H Valentine's Exchange 2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fe3h_valentines_21). Unrivalled asked for either whump or fluff/smut and I ended up somewhere in the middle of post-whump, pre-smut, hah. :D I really hope you like it – I had a lot of fun with this, giving it a very Disney-esque look. ✨

  
  



End file.
